Anything You Say
by Plixs
Summary: Lord Dingwall has an extremely short temper with everyone but the members of his family. Giving most of his leeway to the Wee Dingwall. But after a stressful week he can't keep his hot-head on his shoulders anymore and an out burst leads to a lot of trouble for his son.


It was a painfully long week as the Wee Dingwall seemed to be having an exceptionally hard time with himself. The days were filled with him tumbling to the floor, knocking objects over, dropping platters, bumping into people- everything that could go wrong did. Any clan member around would either scoff or laugh as his expense as well. This was to be the next leader to Clan Dingwall. It was both too funny and too painful for any member to truly accept. Yes, their current leader was a funny one in his own way, but he was an aged war hero. He'd proven to his clan that he deserved his position long ago. This young lad was nothing more than a joke.

Yet though all the looks, laughs and harsh words Wee Dingwall never took any of it in. Having always been on the odd side his ability to block out negative remarks was very much in practice. Nor did it matter how badly he messed up. He'd always try again till the job was done so after words he could spend time alone to do as he pleased.

However his father was far from letting anyone get of easy for mocking at his son. Should someone get caught verbally attacking the lad (wither it be near or fare) they'd be in for a real scare from the old Lord. His voice would raise causing most to scurry off. Less some fool failed to admire the man's threats a strong fist to the gut would do them in just fine, but those numbers seem to be growing as the week progressed. It was getting harder for him not to sock every sing eye that rolled over his son. Taking into account it wasn't just men pointing fingers but women too. If it were a female he could only give dark stare for he never passed a thought as so strike a lady no matter how crude she may be.

Something had to be done here.

"I'm loosin' it Kenzie." The Lord started as he repeatedly moved back and forth across the room with short steps. Hands in fist, swinging at his sides. The Lady Dingwall was over by the window painting a still of outside. Keeping her eyes on her work she spoke to him, "What do you mean dear?" The activity calmed her mostly rattled nerves. Her brush strokes slowing as she listened to the man.  
"Och- You know wha' I mean. The lad's bin makin' a mockery of himself. More so of late."  
"He's just been having a bad run. It will pass." Her speech was soft and paced. Doing so would seem to calm the man. For she was the only one that could in his fits.  
"I'm not talkin' about just this week Kenzie. Oh aye, it's been a hard one but I never realized just how off are Wee Dingwall is about fightin' back." Finally he stopped pacing. Standing with fists on hips. "He didn' pay those basters any mind. Just let them go on laughin' till their sides hurt. I don't understand it."  
The Lady placed her brush down. Eyes gazing over to the Lord. "Well…" She spoke softly. A finger came to her lip as she thought. "He never seems to mind it. So… why would he do anything about it?"  
"Wha? The lad's not gonna get any respect tha' way." His voice was ruff but didn't speak quiet as loud around his lady. "I tell ya' they wouldn' be so quick to speak out if they saw him out in a fray." Taking a hand to brush some stray hairs from her face the Lady sighed. "What's that then?" He asked her.  
"Well the lot of them haven't, now have they?" Her shoulders lowered looking rather content. A small smile came around her cheek. "Are boy doesn't need to prove himself to anyone. So why starts a fight at every taunt? It's good not to be easily provoked." Her eyes slowly avoid his with a small chuckle. To which the man rolled his eyes. Both knowing who that last remark sounded like.

"Look." The Lady stood, walking over to the Lord. Looked down at him as she rubbing his head front to back. "He doesn't care of anyone's thoughts about him. Just yours." The lord hesitated before dropping his hands to the side. His wife's smile grew seeing him back to a calmer state. "It's late." She leaned down kissing his bald spot. "I think you should stay in my chambers tonight." A rather suggestive smile came to Lord Dingwall's face as he places an arm around the Lady's waist. Her smile grows shy-like, holding a hand over her mouth.  
"If the Lady insists." And with that, he leads her to bed.

Down the hall inside the youngest daughter's room, the only son sat in a chair near the end of the bed. The little Maisie was snuggled down in her canopy bed listening to the tall her brother was reading to her from the loose parchment in his hand.

"The heavy mist returned as the emulate fell into the menacingly dark cavern. For its powers were useless when not in the company of a maiden. The young Lady Anne hung over the hold to which the jewel had fallen. Without its protective spell the horned creature would return with a thirst for her soul. There was no choice in the matter. She had to go down in the lost caverns of age. Lady Anne tied up her hair in a tight bun before proceeding. Barely able to fit through, she lowered herself onto the slimy floor.

Dark as night without out the moon it was. Just a weak stream of light from the opening she entered in gave her any indication of where she was. The only way to fine the lost emulate was to search blindly with her hands. On her knees she struggled as the slime soaked into her dress, making it harder to movie with the extra weight. It smelt like wet sheep an' would most certainly linger on her for hours. 'That's just grand.' She muttered to herself. 'What's this?' A smile grew on her face as felt a something smooth under the slug. Her fingers glided around the orb flinging there was more to it. Moving her hand up ward, the smooth surface transformed into jagged rocks. It wasn't what she was looking for. It was…"

The young lord's voice faded off with nothing more to read. Gently he folded the paper in froths before placing it in his scorn. "Oh that's it then?" His sister rose up in disappointment. Sticking out her bottom lip and widening her light brown eyes. To which the young man gently placed her back into bed. She sighed, "I know…Ya' told me yer' weren't finished but…Ya' shouldn't have read it to me then!" She went on as he placed the chair back under the desk. Then moving over to adjust the covers and kissed the young girl on the forehead. Maisie wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Ya' better finish tha' tomorrow, Aye?" With a reassuring nod from her brother the girl snuggled down in bed, allowing the lad to go off. Putting out the lanterns before making his way out. Suddenly there was a tug on his kilt as he moved away from the door, only to find it was caught between door and frame. Wee Dingwall pulled hard enough to fall back when it came loose. On the floor he sighed hopping tomorrow wouldn't be too much work so he could finish that chapter for the girl.

Morning rose and the Dingwall's were gathered to eat at the rounded table. A typical morning set up, the Parents sat next to each other as their eldest daughters to the right spoke of the day they had before. On the left, the eldest and youngest sat. Maisie listening in on her sister's story as Wee Dingwall paid no mind to any of it. In finishing his meal the lad first pushed his plate away about to leave when his father eyeing him. "That's all yer' gonna eat? Yer' mother's got more on her plate then that." The Lady Dingwall lightly whispered, "Dear please." She felt his patience already running thin. The lad looked at his plate. He always ate lite. So why was it such a problem today?

The elder sisters Blair and Bonne looked to each other. Smiling. "What would eating more do him?" Blair asked. "Aye. The only way he can grow now it out." Bonnie added as they chuckled together. Their mother shook her head at the two young ladies. "Don't be mad at us cause it's true mum." The eldest twin stated.

Still staring at his plate he stood up to leave. When turning, his foot caught a chair leg causing them both to flop over. This being a normal occurrence his siblings lightly chuckled. The Lady Dingwall placed a hand over her chest with a look of sympathy for her boy. She turned to her husband who was sitting up straight with his chest out. She should have spoken out but it was too late.

Suddenly the Lord slammed both is hands on the table as he rose. "That's enough of that!" His voice leaving the room in silence. Everyone was staring at red-faced man. "You!" He pointed to his son, still on his back. "Come with me." Lord Dingwall stomped out of the room into the hall. Wee Dingwall looked to his worried mother before getting up and following his father out. The door shut behind them but the Lord's scratchy voice could still be heard.

"This has to stop boy." He spoke sternly not taking his eyes of the lad who was keeping his head up just enough to avoid meeting his father's eyes. He hadn't been this upset with him in years. Wee Dingwall felt confused as his father continued. "We both know why ya' always stumblin' over yer'self. It's cause ya' don't pay attention to anything' around ya! Yer' always off in that head of yers' an' it's got to stop. I mean it this time." He pointed to the ground with a hand on his hip. "I can't take all the scoffing anymore! Ya makin' an embarrassment of yer' self, yer' clan an' me!"

Wee Dingwalls eyes widened and mouth slowly dropped as he looked to his father now. "Embarrassment?" He muttered under his breath, too low for his irritated father to catch. "Yer' gonna have to man up an' not take anythin' from anyone like tha' anymore or no one's gonna listen to ya' when ya' take over. I want ya' on yer' feet and out of yer' head at all times. Understand?" The lad shook his head slowly. "I want a real answer boy." He father spoke harshly.

"….Aye."

The boy was left alone in the hall as Lord Dingwall when back to finish his meal. Keeping his sore eyes on the floor the lad didn't move for some time. Cautiously he looked up at the door before heading out of the castle.


End file.
